


Flicker of Light

by Canedec



Series: Children of Sea and Wind [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), Families of Choice, Fix-It, Fuuinjutsu, Ghosts, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't even know anymore, I should have been doing my homework, I will fail, M/M, Other, Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canedec/pseuds/Canedec
Summary: She has been with him as long as he remembers. She has the same shape of face and eyes as him. Her hair is a few tones lighter and went down to her ankles.He doesn’t mention her to anyone. No one can see her.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Children of Sea and Wind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557139
Comments: 53
Kudos: 309





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> First fic, I don't know what I am doing. I don't even known how the fuck I wrote a 2k fic. I can't even write something more than 500 word for homework. I should have writing lesson plan for my class. Why even I chose to study being teacher I have no idea.  
> I re-read Stormborn by blackkat and Of Harrowed Hearts by Sable_Scribe. Then I watched Made in Abyss. And yesterday Of Harrowed Hearts updated and I couldn't stop myself from writing.  
> Anyway, please tell me if I have any mistakes. English is not my first language even if I am gonna teach it in the future. I want to improve both my writing and language, so critism is welcome!  
> Please have fun while reading!

1

She has been with him as long as he remembers.

She has the same shape of face and eyes as him. Her hair is a few tones lighter and went down to her ankles. He asked her once, when he is 5, if she was his mother. He got a sad smile from her and a head shake. She tells him that night, his head on her lap and her fingers in his bright yellow-blond hair, she is his grandmother. His mother’s mother, she says. Her name is Uzumaki Nami and his mother’s name was Uzumaki Kushina. She was the brightest light of her life and she loved her more than anything.

“Like she loved you.” Granny says. 

“Then why she is not here if she loved me?” Naruto asks. The answer to his question is another sad smile. “Kushina loved you more than everything, more than the life itself. She would give away everything for you. Her life was one of them. Because your life, your growth, your soul was more important to her than anything else.” She says. “She wanted you to grow up happy Naruto. Because you meant so much to her than you can ever imagine.”

2

He doesn’t mention her to anyone. No one can see her. That and he once saw someone pass through. When he asked her about it she said she was a ghost. A spirit that was meant to move on to Pure Land but couldn’t because something was anchoring her to the living world.

“What is your anchor then?” He asks. She smiles mischievously to him. “Hmmm, maybe one day I will tell you, little storm.”

“Why not now?”

“Because I don’t wanna.”

Naruto sticks his tongue out and she laughs, her voice chimes like the bells she wears on her hair. He loves her laughter, even if it is right now teasing him.

“But you will tell me, right?”

Her eyes soften. “Maaaa,” She says, “Maybe one day I will tell you. But not today. Not yet.”

He doesn’t say anything. Because she looks like she is carrying something so heavy. Like if she tells him, he would too, have to carry it. Something back in his head tells him it’s because he would be crushed under that weight.

3

Granny hates the orphanage. She hates the caretakers. She hates cold stares that target him. She hates the whispers.

“In Uzushio, everyone in the village would take care of the orphans.” She says. “Every adult would take care of the orphans, even if it was just cooking for orphans. Some would bring their children and everyone would play games. At dinner time everyone would help to set up the tables then they would eat together.”

“Uzushio?” Naruto asks.

“Yes, Uzushio. It was the sister village of Konoha. You saw some shinobi who wears flak jackets, right? Uzushiogakure’s symbol is integrated onto the back of the jacket, symbolizing the ties between the two villages. It’s where our clan originated. Where your mother and I were born.”

“Wait, our CLAN? We have a clan?”

“Well, not exactly?” She says. “We saved as much as we could but I am pretty sure everyone scattered around the continent. So right now there is not an official clan.”

Naruto scowls. “Why would you need to save them?”

Granny gives him a look he can’t place. Like she is in pain but there is also weariness. Like the heavy invisible thing she has been carrying just got heavier.

“You see Naruto; we Uzumaki have been masters of the art known as Fuuinjutsu, Sealing Techniques. We taught our shinobi the way other villages teach bunshin. Great villages were afraid of that, how powerful it made us. So they Kiri, Iwa and Kumo banned together and destroyed the village.”

Silence follows her words. Naruto doesn’t dare to say anything for a while. Not when his grandmother looks like she is gonna cry. Not when she looks towards a direction and her gaze looks past everything.

“How was it? Uzushio?” He inquires.

Granny turns back to Naruto. She searches his eyes for something. After a while, she smiles like she found what she was searching for.

“It was beautiful. An island under a bright summer sun, a city on the sea, with azure waters all around. A city in white and red and shining gold, built on terraces climbing from the edge of the ocean and up into the surrounding hills.” Her eyes and nose crinkle. “A large dock where fishing boats rests. Columns and foundations everywhere. When the sun sets, it made the whole place look like it had been dipped in gold, and the sea would turn as crimson as an Uzumaki's hair. It was a small village but a lively one.”

He looks at her, slack-jawed and eyes wide. “It sounds amazing.” After a moment he gathers himself and asks the apparent question. “Red? But we are blond?”

Uzumaki Nami chuckles and messes her grandson’s spikey blond hair. “Yes, crimson. It’s the usual hair color for us Uzumakis. Your mother had red hair. But once in a while, someone pops up with blond hair. While you can be linked to your father, I was the odd one of the clan.”

“It’s not odd.” Naruto protest. “It’s beautiful.”

“Yes.” She says as she bends over to kiss his hair. “It is really beautiful.”

Naruto grins at her. "You are gonna teach me, right?"

"Teach you what?" She asks, playing ignorant.

"Fuuinjutsu. What else?"

She laughs. "Of course, little storm. It's your right as it is in your blood." 

“Tell me more about Uzushio.”

4

Naruto is 6 and he wants to be Hokage and surpass previous ones.

Granny laughs his declaration. “Well, first you have to start the academy.”

“Well, of course, I will. I will be the best! Hokage-jii says so, too!”

“With the time he spends doing paperwork Saru might as well gone senile.”

He turns to her. “Saru? Why do you call him that granny?”

She smiles at him. “It’s the nickname Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama-sama, who was his teacher gave to him. He was my friend, you know. We made a good team when we were both young.”

“Is that why he looks after me?” He asks. Because as much as he loves his grandmother, he doesn’t want it to be the only reason Hokage-jii looks after him.

She purses her lips. “Saru is an old man, Naruto. With the life we shinobi live, it is unusual for us to be live that long without doing certain things. While I don’t want you to understand the reasons behind this, one day you will learn.”

Her response doesn’t answer his question. But he knows better than persuade by now. “Alright, how were you friends?”

She grins to him. “Well, I was the Sandaime Uzukage while he is Sandaime Hokage. We are of the same generation. We met at our chunin exam when we were 10 years old.” 

“Wait… You were a KAGE?!?”

She pulls him to her lap and hugs him. “Your granny was pretty badass back then. I was the youngest Kage ever. People would run away from me at the battlefield, little storm.”

“Tell me!”

“Maybe when you are a little older, my storm.”

5

Granny doesn’t tell him her stories. But she tells him the stories of the Rabbit Goddess who is actually the rabbit in the moon. She tells him of the legendary Rikudou Sennin, of his sons and his other, more special 9 children that took the form of different creatures.

She says one day she will tell him the reason she tells this stories. And the day is not as far as he thinks.

He doesn’t ask her why she is telling this. He knows there is always a reason behind what she does. He just has to wait.

6

That year Hokage-jii gives Naruto his own apartment and he starts the Academy. 

He hates there instantly. He hates sitting on a hard seat without moving. He definitely hates being trapped in a building where cold stares continue to follow him. But he endures. He always endured; even if granny says it’s not something someone at his age should go through, she also says it’s important for their profession.

She looks in pain when she says it.

Because as much as she tries to not show Naruto how much she hates the village, he knows. He knows in her snares towards the adults. He knows it in her white knuckles when she clenches her fist whenever Hokage-jii looks to him with something he can’t understand in his eyes. Sometimes Naruto thinks, granny hates his Jiji, even though they were friends. 

7

In the Academy, they learn about other villages. 

No one talks about Uzushio. 

He asks Granny about it later. She crosses her arms, fists are clenched. 

“Uzushio had close ties with Konoha, due to Uzumaki clan and Konoha’s Senju clan being distant blood relative. They were both descendants of Ootsutsuki Ashura. Through the years, the Uzumaki and Senju kept close ties, with members at the times marrying between clans, as with Senju Hashirama and Uzumaki Mito-sama.”

“Hashi-what? Who?”

“You know, the one you painted fat spirals on his face. The one at the monument with the long hair and dopy eyes.”

“Ah, that one.”

“Hn,” She grunts. “Anyway, at the time of Uzushio’s siege, Konoha failed to send help. Actually, the request for help couldn’t reach them, as Konoha’s ambassador Uchiha Kazuki was ambushed by Suna shinobi at his way to Konoha.” 

She pauses there. For a while, she doesn’t say anything. If she was alive, she would draw blood with the way she keeps biting her bottom lip. There is pain in her eyes. And longing.

“Who was he?” Naruto asks. She smiles in a way that sting. “He was my best friend. My best friend and brother in every way but blood.” She pauses. “If he knew you, he would be so smug. Always would tell me with the way I or Uzumaki, in general, keep eating ramen either I would reborn as a fishcake or my daughter would name her son after kamaboko.” She laughs bitterly. “That fucking asshole.”

“But mom didn’t name me after kamaboko, right?”

Granny snorts. “Of course not, your name means maelstrom. After the main character of a book, your father’s teacher wrote.”

“Regardless,” She says her face turns serious as she continues her Konoha-Uzushio history lecture. “It was the beginning of the Second Shinobi War. And other villages didn’t want Konoha to come out victorious like the previous one. For years, when the rest of the Elemental Countries were at war or in turmoil, Konoha and Uzushio were stable because of their alliance. Trade, training, military support, political alliances—the villages were friends.”

“Uzushio’s fall is one of the darkest stains on Konoha’s honor. And humans don’t like being reminded of their failures. So people don’t tend to talk about it.”

Both don’t say anything after that. After a while Naruto stretched his arms towards her, wanting to be held. After she took him into her arms, he put his arms around her neck.

“I don’t like it.” He says. 

“Neither I do, little storm.”

8 

Uzumaki Nami was hailed as a genius. Brightest of her generation. Her teacher was Shodaime Uzukage’s granddaughter, the fuuinjutsu genius that is Uzumaki Mito’s niece. An orphan and favored child of Uzushio, of seas and winds. 

She was known as Goddess of Tempest for her mastery on futon, suiton and raiton release. Her mastery on suiton was nearly on par with Nidaime Hokage. She was already surpassed Mito-sama’s skill on fuuinjutsu. She was the Sandaime Uzukage of Uzushiogakure. The youngest one in history. 

She breathed, fought, sweated, bled, killed and died for her village. She saved her as many as she could save of her people. She took down many enemies with her as she died. 

She didn’t have many regrets. Uzumaki lived without regrets. It was their way. They were stubborn, loyal and unwavering. Uzumaki laughed at the face of death.

Nami was the wind that came from the shore. She was sun and surf. She was the maelstroms that protected her island for centuries just like every other Uzumaki. Turbulent and unforgiving.

Her people’s bodies still lied in the island, undisturbed, frozen in the time. Their soul and blood still protected the village even after two decades. The city may have fallen but what made Uzushio was not the building but the people. And the people are fled. They scattered with wind and protected themselves. One day they would return to their home and she would be there to see it.

She would happily teach him the knowledge of their ancestors. Tell the stories of their home. Konoha didn’t deserve this bright sun and Uzushio would happy to have him. Like any other of her children. Uzushio would protect him, grow and flourish with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, everyone! Thanks to everyone who read and liked the story. Every one of you are amazing. This is my first fic ever so the fact you liked the fic is really important to me. Because otherwise, I have no idea what to write and how to at least go until I have a solid 2k words. This is a first to me because even in my mother tongue I don't write anything this long and in this two weeks, I sit in front of my laptop and write until there is nothing in my mind. On top of it, I have learned so many words while writing and translating when I didn't know how to explain something in English. So thank you, everyone. Here is the new chapter! Please enjoy!

9

He is 7 years old when Granny tells him why he is hated by everyone.

“You are a Jinchuuriki.”

“What is a Jinchuuriki, Grandma?”

“A Jinchuuriki are humans that have Bijuu sealed within them. It means the Power of Human Sacrifice.”

“A sacrifice? Who would want to be a sacrifice?”

Granny smiles dryly. “Uzumaki Mito was the first known Jinchuuriki. When Uchiha Madara betrayed Konoha and brought Kyuubi, who was under the influence of Madara’s Sharingan, she sealed Kyuubi to herself so she could save her husband and Konoha. It was because of her sacrifice Konoha is still standing.” 

Naruto knows who Madara is. They talked about him at the Academy. He was one of the founders of Konohagakure. In fact, he was the one to name the village. “But why did Madara betray the village?” He asks. She makes a satisfied sound, pleased with his question. “Well, history says he wasn’t pleased that people didn’t choose him as the Hokage. But that would be furthest from the truth.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Remember, little storm. Not everything is as it seems. Always look for the underneath of the underneath. While even his kin believed that was the reason why he left the village, we Uzumaki still remember. There is one thing you should know about the Uchiha clan, Naruto. The Uchiha are people greatly devoted to love and friendship, yet they tend to conceal their affectionate traits. When the object of their affection is lost, an Uchiha’s love can instantaneously turn into hatred, leaving them more inclined to do anything and everything to do anything and everything in their power to achieve their goals and show their superiority, regardless of the consequences and repercussions of their actions. The despair of these experiences causes a manifestation of unique chakra within an Uchiha’s brain, impacting their nerves. The Sharingan requires extremely painful experiences, which cause the user to delve into the darkness that utterly consumes them. The Uchiha calls it Curse of Hatred.

“Before Konoha was built, when all clans were still warring, Uchiha Madara lost all of his immediate family to Senju. I think while he loved Senju Hashirama like a brother and held his hatred back and it impacted him more and he slowly descended into madness. With peace, all the clans left some traditions. The Uchiha who usually killed who slowly succumbed to Curse of Hatred started to not kill those with the Curse of Hatred.”

Naruto’s shoulders dropped. “While killing family is bad, it’s sad.” Granny strokes his cheek. “Yes, losing someone is always sad.”

Naruto looks at her. She has a thoughtful expression on her face. “You know,” she says. “While we are relatives of Senju, we are closer to Uchiha in regards to our love.”

“How?” He asks. Eager to know more about their clan. Granny always tells him stories about the Uzumaki, but Naruto always feels like she is holding something back when she is talking about the clan and the island.

“Uzumaki naturally possess incredibly strong life-forces. As such, we have very long lifespans and likewise age slowly. This also enables us to survive and endure much more severe injuries while likewise able to recover from injuries and exhaustion with much greater efficiency in short periods. However, we are also kind of delicate because of our chakra potency.”

She pause considers for a moment how to explain the phenomenon. “In the past, our clan was compared to storms. We are tremendous, ferocious, severe and frighteningly uncontrollable like a storm. The eye of the storm is the focal point of the storm. The point which rest of the storm rotates and where the lowest pressures are found in the storm. The eye is so calm because the strong surface winds that converge towards the centre never reach it. 

Our chakra is robust. Already on the surface from the moment, we have born even if we can’t mould it. To mould it properly, we have to find a firm Eye, someone that can be the centre of our lives. It doesn’t matter who, it can be anyone, parent, child, sibling, friend lover maybe more than one person. When an Uzumaki found and synchronized with their Eye, they can finally completely shape to their chakra.”

Naruto stares to her, eyes wide and jaw went slack. His heart drums on his breast and chill go downs his spine. He can feel the goosebumps. Like his body already knows what he needs, he can feel the excitement. Nami smiles knowingly to him.

“Did you had an Eye, granny?” He asks. Her smile disappears replaced with a light frown. “Do you remember when I told you about Uchiha Kazuki? He was my Eye.”

“The one who would have laughed at my name?”

She chuckles. “Yes, that one. Unlike other Uchiha, Kazuki would never conceal his emotions.” Nami stops for a moment, then laughs breathily. “Probably because he grew up surrounded with Uzumaki. Before him, his father was the ambassador for Konoha, so he was very young when his family moved to Uzushio. If it wasn’t for his very distinct Uchiha looks, he would pass as an Uzumaki most of the time. But unlike Uzumaki, who had maelstroms and storms within them, Uchiha had the fire within them. As a result, he was wild, loud and unrestrained.”

“He sounds funny.”

“Ah, he was. Especially funny when he was flailing around.” She chuckles. Then she turns sober. “But when Eye is lost Uzumaki’s chakra dissolve and what follows it is usually death.”

A solemn air surrounded the room. “But we were talking about Jinchuuriki.

“After Mito sealed Kyuubi, other villages thought Konoha may start a war so they assembled a Five Kage Summit. In the end, they agreed that every village had its own Jinchuuriki.” She says. “To avoid inequality, they said. But everyone just saw them as weapons. Nearly a year prior to Uzushio’s fall, Mito-sama sent word to me. She said she wouldn’t live to see next year. So she requested someone to replace her.

“Believe me Naruto; I never wanted to send your mother as the replacement.” She says gravely. “However, as the clan head, I couldn’t ask my clansman to take the burden of being a weapon for another village. But as the Uzukage I had to give someone close to me, so they would be loyal to Konoha too.”

“And mom became the second jinchuuriki for Konoha.”

She hums. “That sums it.”

They sit in silence for a few minutes. ‘A weapon’ Naruto thinks. That what they think of him, what his Jiji thinks. No wonder his granny hates him for it.

“Your birth was supposed to be a secret.” His grandma says after a while. “Kushina was the Jinchuuriki so giving birth was dangerous. The seal would weaken and Kyuubi would be closer to surface. Someone could have used that event to take control of Kyuubi. And what feared had happened. Someone extracted Kyuubi from Kushina after she gave birth to you. Extracting usually would kill the Jinchuuriki but she bore it and held back Kyuubi as much as she can with her Adamantine Chains until your father could seal Kyuubi into you.”

“My mother was strong.” Naruto says. “Wait, my father? I thought Yondaime was the one who defeated Kyuubi.”

“Hn,” she grunts while her lips lowly take shape of a smirk “That pretty boy.” 

She waits while her words sink in “WaiT, ARE YOU TELLING ME MY FATHER WAS THE HOKAGE?! GRANNY?! GRANNY ANSWER ME! STOP LAUGHING!”

10

“You know, little storm, you were formed in the womb of a jinchuuriki. You were pretty close to Kyuubi. You bathed in his chakra for 9 months. I am pretty sure this makes you as much a spawn of Kyuubi as you are Kushina and Minato’s”

“GRANNY! PLEASE STOP! YOU ARE MAKING IT WORSE!!”

11

Naruto meets Kyuubi not so long after the most frustrating conversation (What do you mean Kyuubi can be as well be my third parent Granny?!?) he had to this day.  
He is standing, knee-deep in filthy water in a place that looks worse than Konoha’s sewage system. Trust him, he knows what he is talking about. There is a passage that goes to Sage knows where so he does the obvious thing: Follows the passage.

It is not a long way. The passage opens into a large cavern. It is so huge he can’t see the ceiling through the darkness. There is an enormous metal gate, thick bars stuck with paper seals. 

“Hello?”

Something dark and tremendous shifts inside the cage, but doesn’t come to light, still lurks in the shadows.

“I can see you, you know that right? Are you Ootsutsuki... Kyuubi?” 

Everything stills for a moment. It feels like even the air in the cavern disappears. Naruto’s breath caught in his lungs.

Then an enormous fox head lunges toward him. Sharp teeth ready to bit and tear off his head. But seals and bars stop him. Irıses narrowed, cruel eyes look deep into his soul. “Where did you heard that name you pest?”

“From my granny? She always tells me stories of Rikudou Sennin and his children. Though Ashura and Indra sound lame and stupid, Bijuu sounds cool. Hey, is it true that Nanabi resembles a kabutomushi?”

Kyuubi stares like he doesn’t know what to say. Like he is the strangest creature he ever has seen, which was rude. 

“Anyway,” He says. “I am Naruto. What is your name? Granny always says to introduce yourself to someone you have met so you wouldn’t seem rude. But she also says to not say my name to people outside of the village; you are in me, so it wouldn’t be a problem I suppose. What is your name? You have a name right? I don’t think anyone would name their children as Nine Tail. If you are not Namikaze Minato, that’s it. Granny says that ‘pretty boy’ can’t and should never name anything. Even I agree ‘Spiralling Flash Super Round Dance Howl Style' is really a weird-ass name.”

He knows he is babbling. But really, suspense is killing him. At least Kyuubi looks like he gave up on eating him. Instead, his expression says that if he eats Naruto, he probably would have indigestion.  
Kyuubi gritted his teeth. “Get back to your realm, pest. I have no patience for your kind. Get out.”

A push of dark chakra and powerful natural energy and Naruto finds himself back to his body with his granny hovering around him.

12

Ootsutsuki Kurama has been alive for 1000 years. He’s seen so much and so little. He has seen many kingdoms, villages and clans rise. He also has seen kingdoms, villages and clans fall. He witnessed battles rage and seas, lands, skies were torn asunder by old primal chakra and sutured together the same way.

He has watched human lives go by for centuries, watched his freedom bleed away to nothing from behind the sealed bars for a century. He hated humans. He hated his jailors most.  
He hated Uzumaki Mito most, he had despised with every fibre of his being. She was his original jailor, taker of his freedom. Oh, he always hated Uchiha for their ability to turn him into a puppet but that wretched woman took the crown. She had reduced him nothing more than a seal and a burden. 

Uzumaki Kushina he hated less –he had greatly admired her power of anger and sheer force of will. But less or not, he still hated her regardless. He was nothing but the Kyuubi to her, still a nuisance, still a burden.

Therefore, he was absolutely seething when Uzumaki Kushina and her fool of a husband with his stupid smiley face had sealed him into a baby. An infant. How dare they.  
He was still weary, worn and angry when he was sealed into the brat, so all he could do was sleep gather his Yin chakra and bid his time. One day he would break through this blasted seal, destroy this brat then move onto the rest of this tree-hugger village.

Never Kurama imagined that the Uzumaki brat would come to him first.

That little shit? He was something else entirely and Kurama has no fucking idea what.

Brat was an Uzumaki. He always would expect the unexpected from their breed. They were a pain in his and his siblings’ ass from the moment they emerged. Uzumaki Ashina, who was Mito’s grandfather, Mito herself and those before them with their Fuuinjutsu and chakra chains. They were all little bothers and annoyances. Was he surprised that they knew Sage, his mother and his children? Well, a bit.  
Uzumaki didn’t constantly fight wars as Senju and Uchiha did. So probably they preserved the history, didn’t forget their ancestry as Uchiha and Senju did.  
However this kid, this child...

He remembers a time prior to his short-lived freedom before he was re-sealed into the brat. He remembers the spark of chakra one day appeared in front of his cage. Then for the next nine months, it slowly grew. He remembers instinctively feeding it with his chakra. 

Kurama was chakra, was part of the planet, was a part of life, and as much as he was joined with life, so too was he joined with death. Uzumaki Naruto was formed in the womb of his previous jinchuuriki, more connected with nature than most sages by the time he was nothing more than a fetus. Kurama was a being of chakra and humans were malleable. The babe was connected with life and death before he was even born. 

Brat asked about his siblings. He asked his name. Oh, the kid was a disrespectful little shit. But... This kid, this spawn in one question has shown Kurama more consideration and respect than any being since the Sage himself.

Well, he had nothing to do except wait and see what would brat came to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, Nami is not anti-Minato or anything like that. I think, like her daughter she would tease him mercilessly. I was reading everything just in case there was a mistake so I thought just in case I should say this.
> 
> Also, please leave a comment if you see any mistake. See you all in the next chapter!


End file.
